dragon ball z android 22 bulma's android
by albeblazing19
Summary: what would happen if bulma created her own android to help fight a new threat


dragon ball z android 22 bulmas android

what would happens when bulma creates an android in the middle of a crisis when the z fighters are being over whelmed by the new threat

i do not own this anime but i do own the OC's characters i create

bulma was in her laboratory working on her latest creation, she can hear the explosions and the other sounds of a fears battle happening outside doctor gero doesn't now when to quit after all those androids he sent after us to his revenge androids 19,18,17.16.15,14,13 cell android 21 and now android 1 and his army of evil androids the way that bastard would abuse science ruin peoples live's all for revenge really pissed her off she was a scientist who did her best to help everyone she couldn't help like everyone else she couldn't fight not like goku not like vageta hell not even like yamcha but still more useful the one thing she could do was create she was the worlds most capable scientist after all she's bulma brief dammit not a joke that's where this guy came into play

android 22 she looked over her checklist for the android

height 5'9

eye's baby blue

hair ebony black short

shin color plain white

gender male

age 18

power level as strong as she can create him he was a perpetual energy model and she manege to improve on it so that he can build on power and grow even stronger through training

special features detachable arms, advance energy force field, rapid energy dispersal,teleportation, energy blade creation the ability to learn and adept, energy scouting

she had also planted a bomb in him, she hated it but doctor gero was on to something perpetual energy models were hard to control and if he turns against them she'd have to be the one to take responsibility and destroy him she hoped that would never come but she needed to prepare for that day

system functionality in the green

preset programming in the green

perpetual energy core running at 100%

everything seems to be function in the green that's good now all that's needed to do now was activate him she began the activation process but she then looked over him even thou he's an android while he's deactivated he looks so human, peaceful in a deep slumber she then wen't back to typing at her computer she only had a few more lines of code to put in,but then there was an explosion in the laboratory she turned around to see an android not just any android it's android 1 he was tall piercing cold black eye's looking through you he was wearing a black and red suit with red rimed glasses and slick back hair

hello bulma brief"he said in a cold calm voice" i know i could fined you here in your lab, he turned his attention to 22 who is currently on her lab table" HM is that an android miss brief he seems to be very strong were you making him to help your friends how cute but i'll never let that happen my dear" he extended his hand and open his palm and a red energy ball formed he was about to destroy 22 but he was shot by an bullet it was bulma with a gun in hand" you know how pointless this is right my dear

computer activate emergency protocol twenty two.. before she could finish no.1's hand was wrapped around her neck and her feet were no longer on the ground" how admiral you but know i need you to get out of the way after all i need you alive" he then back to the lab table to see that 22 wasn't there anymore" what in the world where is he a hand grabbed his head and pushed him into a wall and was holding him in place" well aren't you sneaky no.1 said

creator are you OK 22 said to bulma who was sitting on the floor

yes I'm fine said bulma

hmm let me fix that said no.1 as he released an explosion destroying the lab as the dust settled there was violet blue force field and android 22 wearing a black skin tight suit similar to what 16 wears, was standing there holding bulma

are you hurt he asked

no i'm fine but where android 1 said bulma

he self detonated trying to destroy me said 22

well that was stupid said bulma

well not necessarily there's a chance that he was only one of many copies it's not likely android would self detonate to accomplice the objective well at lease not one of his calibure so we must assume the latter said 22

well yes said bulma" 22 was looking around the battle field scouting" there seems to be several large power levels battling several androids nearby said 22

yes that's android 1 army of androids they showed up out of no where and started this war the other's have then fighting them for hours please go help them said bulma

by other's you mean son goku and the other z fighters said 22

yes said bulma

i will but first i must make sure your safe if i'm not mistaken two fighters who are cable of accomplishing this are on their why said 22 as tien and chiaotzu arrived

bulma are you OK we saw that android come this way are you hurt said yamcha

is that another one said tien

no this is android 22 i made him and he saved me said bulma

yes i did and i need you two to protect her while i go and join the battle said 22 putting bulma down

wait what do you think that i would sit back and do nothing while my are out there fighting for there lives said tien

i mean this in the best way possible d you believe that you two going out their to fight and die will change anything said 22 and tien stood their in defeat

good now i need to get to the battlefield said 22 as he flew off

at the battle field

yamcha was sent flying into a tall building by android wearing black Victorian dress with lines of white feathers going around it you should just stay down weakling you can't beat me said the well dressed android

like hell i will" he Brock free and charged at the android sending a barrage of punches at the android but she doge every single one with ease while flying in place she then slapped him down as he was failing he shot a Kamehameha she used a force field to block the attack her eye's then started to glow and she shot eye beams going through his chest and he fell to the ground

damn you ,you bitch said krillin as he came up from behind her with a distruto disk and he throw it but she caught it with her hand but it split in to several destruto disc" what in the...

destruto disc hexa blade said krillin as they all hit their mark but the image faded "eh,where did she g..agh the android appeared behind him hitting him with both hands he fell to the ground below he fell next to yamcha

the destruto disk is the only useful attack you know it easy to recreate you know like so she held out her hand and a purple destructo disc was made said the android" just so you know my name is android 3 now die" before she could use it a hand appeared punching her into a building

the hell hit me said android 3

i'll asked this only once but will you surrender i do not wish to fight said 22

you say it like you can win said android quickly moving from where she was 22 she throw a punch but he caught her arm w what

i see you have no intention on surrendering said 22 as he held out his hand it was then covered in violet energy he used it to cut her in halve she then exploded , he turned his attention to krillin who was on the ground slowly recovering" are you alright he asked

yes who are you he asked

i am android 22 i am your ally we need to get your friend some sensu beans before he sub-comes to his wounds said 22

yeah tough luck goku piccolo and vageta are fighting more androids at korins tower and the lock out said krillin

yes that is a problem it would also mean it would take to long to get by normal means said 22

what do you mean normal means said krillin

you'll see said 22 as he teleport's to the lookout and krillin along yamcha toloports with them

at the lookout

gohan was fighting three of the same android they were dressed like Japanese school boys with bright red they surrounded him attacking at once pushing him back he noticed that dende was till out side

quick dende you need to get out of here said gohan

hay don't ignore me said the android as he kicked him hard in the gut he was stunned and the other one kicked him down to the lookout and the last one detached it's arm reviling a cannon barrel he shot and beam at him while he was on the ground at that moment 22 arrived and put up a force field to block the attack

is that another android said one of the three

well he ain't one of us so lets destroy him

22 quickly notice the other battles happening near him he notice that there was two more android 3's fighting a super sayian 2 vagets and android 1's fighting super sayian 2 goku so my assumption earlier was correct there where more copies said 22 then one 1 copies broke away from it's fight with goku after noticing he was there

yes android 22 these copies of the original androids 1 2 and 3 the real ones are at our base to have the final touches applied we are but inferior copies he said as goku and other android 1's fist collided and goku completely ripe it off

see inferior craftsmanship once the originals are finished your all going to die said android 1

haaa goku shouted as he punched through the android 1 copy" well that was easy hay you down there are you fighting him or what cause if your not can i have him said goku

i'll be right with you son goku said 1

wait i have more questions he said a energy ball was shot at him by the android 2 copy's you should be more concern with beating us then anything else they said as they surrounded him

i'll help you fight said gohan standing up thanks but concern yourself with protecting dende he dies then you can't use the dragon balls revive anyone killed in the battles said 22

your right said gohan as he grabbed dende and flew off

krillin you need to sneak off during all fighting i'll keep yamcha covered said 22

OK i'm on it said krillin as he flew off the side to go down to korins tower as he did one of android 2's removed it's arm to reveal a mini gun he tired to gun krillin down but 22 closed the distends and punch him in the face

i'm your opponent said 22 standing in their way

we can see that you hunk of junk said all of the android 2's


End file.
